


Fears and Anxiety

by RosyBee



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), F/M, Fear, Fluff and Angst, It gets a little fluffy at the end, M/M, Main Character is Scared (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Other, There's nothing scary about the fic though, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyBee/pseuds/RosyBee
Summary: You are terrified of almost everything, and when one day you are taken from your world, then having to live with real, live DEMONS, it's not going to go well. Mammon doesn't want you to be afraid of him though.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Fears and Anxiety

Some people might label you as a ‘scaredy cat’ but it would be a lie if you tried to deny it. You are a jumpy person, you hate horror movies, and those creepy mazes and haunted houses are the absolute worst. So when one day when you were just living your average, normal life, and before you know it, you're living with real live demons, you knew your life would never be the same. Its terrifying when you're just living with them, but your life has been threatened multiple times, and it's hard to get the image of their demon forms out of your head.

Mammon is watching you to make sure you're safe but you can't shake the feeling of being more of a possession that his greediness wants to protect them him actually caring about you. You rather believe the first option as its much easier to hate demons than to like them, and with that reasoning makes it so much easier for you to keep your distance, as you also have a habit of getting attached too quickly. You have to keep reminding yourself that it's his job to watch you, and that's the reason he hangs out.

To be completely honest, it did start out like that. Mammon didn't care about you too much, you were just the human exchange student that Lucifer put under his care. As time went on though, he started wanting to protect you out of worry, not worry about his reputation but he became worried for you, but he would never let anybody know that. He saw and continues to see how easily spooked you are at anything in the Devildom, and it bothers him that you're scared of him too.

After your altercation with Levi, you were terrified. Mammon hated the look on your face when he was bandaging your wrist, it looked like the life drained out of your body. He hated how you called for his help and he didn't make it, he _slipped_ and Lucifer had to stop Levi. He frowned as he thought about it, but as he looked at your petrified face again, he just knew he had to make you feel better. "Hey MC, um, by the way... There's somethin' I want you to know... Listen. The next time your life's in danger, I'm gonna be the one to save you, all right? Don't you forget that... And if I can't manage to save ya, then make sure you die, got it?!" Mammon says, nervous the entire time, but your eyes widen at the mention of death, are you going to die here? And what did he mean by next time your life's in danger? Somehow, your frightened fame looks even worse than it did before, and it made Mammon panic, "I-I..." He stammered then trailed off, not knowing what he wanted to say, justing trying to do something to calm you down, "That's not gonna happen, ya get me?" He adds and all you can do is nod, you know deep inside that he's trying his best but you're too distracted by your thoughts to be rational. "I'm gonna go." Mammon says as he gets up, not making eye contact. He makes his way to the door, he gives you one sympathetic look before he's in the hallway and closes the door behind himself.

As soon as the door clicks shut Mammon face palmed in disappointment of himself, all of his brothers are right when they call him stupid and dumb. He sulked back to his room were the previous interaction just repeated in his head, he tried to distract himself but he just couldn't forget about it. He needed to do something, anything to make you feel better, and he's frustrated with himself because he knows he scared you. 

So the next day after you have calmed down he went to talk to you. Mammon made his way to your room then he knocked on your door. The few seconds it took to get out of your bed to answer the knocking felt like hours to him, he really needed to talk to you. "Hey Mammon..." you said quietly after you opened the door to see the Avatar of Greed, there was a bit of an awkward pause before you decided to speak again. "Do you need anything?" You asked him, trying to fill the empty space. You always tried to speak politely towards the demons, afraid of what would happened if you didn't. You weren't interested in talking to Mammon, you were still a bit shaken up from yesterday, but of course you'll still talk to him. "I'm sorry." Mammon blurted out and those were not the words you expected to hear, but he started to speak again, "I ain't gonna let anything bad happen to ya. It might be my job to watch you, but trust me, it ain't fun to watch my human be scared." He looked away from you, trying to hide the light flush of his cheeks, "So yeah, I needed to tell ya that." You smile a little bit, "Thanks." You reply a little louder than you normally speak and that grabs Mammon's attention, and before you know it he is sporting his famous grin, "You're welcome, the GREAT Mammon is always being kind!" You giggled a little bit as he was being extra flashy.

"I'll cya later, MC."

"Bye!"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @r0sybee and leave me some requests :D


End file.
